


love is simple just like

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>absolute garbage inspired by tonight's episode. day 05: kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is simple just like

“Come on, Mac,” Dennis whispers. His words blow hot air across Mac’s skin and it’s a very welcome change from the mountain chill. Yeah, they're all bundled up, but standing stagnant in the snow isn't comfortable. His fingers- they’re long and warm and resting on the edge of Mac’s hips- are getting very close to the waist of his jeans and Mac breathes in.

“Don’t, Den,” he hisses back. Dennis exhales a laugh, short and quick, like he doesn’t want to waste time on it. He digs his nails into the fleshy skin on Mac’s back and Mac is forced to hold his breath. Dennis thinks it’s funny when other people are weak. Mac hates giving him the satisfaction. In the end, Dennis always gets what he wants, but Mac knows all the ways to delay the results. He sets his jaw and puts his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Where's Frank? Shouldn’t you be with Frank?”

“He’s out on business.” Mac looks up to make eye contact. He knows he’s frowning without meaning to. Dennis is harder to read, always has been. “Kiss me.”

Mac ducks his head to the side. “No way, dude.”

“It’s the mountains.” They’ve been saying it all weekend, as if that explains it all. As if being in the mountains makes it okay for Dennis to tilt Mac’s head up and put his knee between Mac’s thighs and give Mac that neutral, unreadable expression. Mac likes it, he likes Dennis touching him. He edges up closer to him. “Mac. Come on.”

Mac nods. He rests his fingertips on Dennis’ jaw. Dennis is warm, and he always kisses sweet and slow, and Mac is tired of standing there freezing.

**Author's Note:**

> aka macdennis pda in the fucking snow. title from funny you should ask by tfb :/  
> (i've been slacking on the 30 day challenge for what? three months now? sorry guys omfg)


End file.
